All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Story Unfolding
Summary: Although late, this is a cute songfic about Serena's Christmas wish. S/D romance/song-fic I hope you enjoy when you read and review!


All I Want for Christmas Is You  
  
Serena walked down the streets in silence as she carried her bags filled with goodies for her friends and family. The hurried shoppers paid no attention to her slow pace or her sorrowful face as they bristled by. One lady crashed into her spilling the contents of both their bags onto the sidewalks. Sighing Serena bent down to pick up the packages.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Ma'am." Serena whispered as she handed the woman her belongings.  
  
"It's people like you who make the holidays miserable." The woman harshly replied before standing up and hurrying off.  
  
"Thank you so very much Miss for helping me. Oh no it was no trouble at all. I am sorry for bumping into you like that and causing your gifts to fall or can I help you with those?" she muttered as she picked up her belongings. "Why couldn't I get some nice lady versus Mrs. Scrooge." She sighed as she stood up and began to walk down the streets at her easy-going pace once again.  
  
Normally Christmas was her favorite time of the year except this year was different. Serena was dreading Christmas for so many reasons. The added possibility of her presents for everyone being ruined dampened her spirits even more. First of all her family wasn't getting together this year like they did every year which meant she wouldn't get to see her aunts, uncles, cousins, grand-parents that she hardly ever got to see in the first place. Secondly there was the fact that the white Christmas she had been praying for hadn't come yet. Third, her crush for two years had been miserable lately and took out his anger in his sparring with her. Finally, well actually continuing with the third, her friends were all getting together for a party with their boyfriends. A boyfriend that she did not have was the problem. Once again for Christmas she was alone, a single teenager wishing for romance during the holidays.  
  
(I don't want a lot for Christmas)  
  
Serena sighed as she passed by the bustling pace of last-minute Christmas shoppers. She paused to look in the tall marble fountain. Several young children were throwing coins into the fountain's base in hopes of a last minute wish. She sat down on one of the benches letting her tired hands rest. The soothing sounds of water spurting from the fountain and the warm sun lulled her into a state of bliss.  
  
She opened her beautiful azure blue eyes as an idea formulated itself in her head. 'What if silly traditions work?' she asked herself. She suddenly began searching through her purse for a copper penny. Finding one she plucked it from the confines of her purse. Tossing the coin back and forth between her gloved hands several times she looked at the children around her.  
  
(There's just one thing I need)  
  
The children laughing gaily as they asked their parents for more coins to throw with hopes of wishes being fulfilled. She saw one mother shake her head no and indicated that she had no money to give the young boy. Serena saw the boys deflated expression and the mothers sorrow written clearly on her face.  
  
She got up from the bench with her coin in hand and bent down to give the boy the penny.  
  
"Make it a good one!" she whispered into his ear before walking back to the bench to pick up her belongings.  
  
The little boy smiled at her and proudly showed his mom the shiny penny in his hand. The woman gratefully turned and mouthed 'Thank you!' to Serena who just smiled wistfully and replied, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
At that moment the boy hurled the penny into the fountain and Serena's eyes watched in awe as it landed in the froth of bubbles at the bottom with a tiny splash. The boy smiled at his mom, turned and waved to Serena who waved back before running off.  
  
Serena smiled in spite of herself as she let her headrest on the back rail of the bench. She heard a fellow shopper sit down on the opposite end of the bench but she made no move to find out who.  
  
"That was really nice of you too do you know." A gentle voice whispered so only she could hear.  
  
"Well I hope his wish comes true." She sighed hopefully and moved to gather her things.  
  
"But what about your wish? He used your coin you never made your wish."  
  
"I don't believe in silly traditions like that anymore."  
  
"You could have fooled me." The voice replied sarcastically.  
  
Serena finally turned to see her arch nemesis sitting on the opposite end of the bench. She gasped in shock and she knew her mouth was open when she felt his gloved hands lift and close it gently.  
  
"Merry Christmas Serena." He whispered as he got up and walked away. Serena looked to his vacant seat to see a penny resting in his place. She smiled and picked the penny up looking for him. After several minutes of searching for him in the crowded square she stood up and rolled the penny in her hand.  
  
With careful aim she tossed the penny into the fountain. Serena closed her eyes in anticipation as the penny floated through the air like a dove. It landed on the froth of bubbles at the top of the fountain, danced for several seconds and then fell to the pool of water at the bottom with a tiny splash.  
  
"All I want for Christmas is you." She wished as the penny floated to the watery depths. She turned and collected her belongings and walked to her house with a slightly more delighted step. Suddenly she thought that Christmas couldn't wait.  
  
  
  
"I'm home!" she called out cheerfully as the door closed behind her.  
  
"How was shopping sweetie?" her mother asked as she bent down to kiss her daughter's cheek.  
  
"Just peachy!" she chirped as she hid the bags from her mother's inspection.  
  
Her mother laughed as Serena began to bolt up the stairs, "Oh sweetie, I forgot to ask you what you wanted for Christmas!" she called out.  
  
(I don't care about presents)  
  
Serena stopped at the top step and placed the packages on the ground before calmly walking to her expectant mother.  
  
"To be honest with you mom, I don't think its something you could give me." She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.  
  
"Oh really?" her mom asked as she crossed arms about her apron-covered front. She waved the spatula at her daughter as she walked towards her. "Christmas is a magical time, don't doubt it. You may find something under the tree you never expected."  
  
Serena shook her head in defeat. Mothers, sometimes they just don't understand. She walked back up the stairs only to laugh as he mother began to hum songs as she cooked up a feast.  
  
She hid the presents in her room when she heard the door slam downstairs. "Honey I'm home." Serena scampered down the stairs to see her father only to find him covered by a gigantic evergreen tree.  
  
"Rena can you uh get your brother to help me out with this thing?" he asked in a slightly strangled voice.  
  
Serena nodded and ran up the stairs to her younger brother's room. "Sammy dad needs your help now!" she yelled as she knocked on the door.  
  
Her younger brother opened the door and looked her squarely in the face. "You don't need to yell!"  
  
Serena ruffled her brothers blonde-brown hair and he pushed her hands away, "Stop!" he pleaded. Obeying his commands she lowered her hands and pointed downstairs.  
  
"Dad needs a hand."  
  
"The tree's here?" he asked with excitement. Serena nodded her head affirmatively and cracked up when he pushed past her and scampered down the steps.  
  
(Underneath the Christmas tree)  
  
Serena walked down the steps slowly and peeked into the living room where she knew the tree would be decorated shortly. The tree stood tall and proud with its lights glimmering and the ornaments twinkling. It was a beautiful tree and she smiled in the fact that soon enough her presents would join the ones underneath the tree. She grabbed her scarf from the hook by the door, pulled on her coat and gloves and ventured out into the sunny world. Despite the sun the air was still chilly and she could see her breath everytime she took a breath.  
  
Checking to make sure she had her purse with money and a list of last minute things to buy Serena walked down the street to the bus stop. Catching the eleven o'clock bus to the center of town she checked her watch, an early gift from Ami with hopes it would make her on time, and was surprised to see that she was early for her meeting to go shopping with the girls.  
  
When she walked to the agreed meeting place she looked for her friends. Seeing they were no where to be found she sat down on the closest bench and waited. Minutes passed when she saw someone she knew walking towards her. It was her crush and he was smiling directly at her. She smiled back when he waved to her. He was about ten feet from her when she raised her hand to wave back.  
  
"Hi!" he called out.  
  
(I just want you for my own)  
  
"Hi," Serena waved tentatively only to find him waving to a tall beautiful brunette behind her. Serena lowered her hand and hoped the blush on her face wasn't too noticeable.  
  
(More than you could ever know)  
  
She buried her face in her hands to spare any future embarrassment when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Huh?" she looked up at the smiling face of her arch nemesis, Darien.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked as he sat down next to her on the bench.  
  
"How did what go?" she asked as she studied him. His black hair was falling across his eyes haphazardly and her hand ached to push it from his face. His eyes twinkled with mischief and his cheeks were slightly red from the cold.  
  
"Your wish." He stated simply leaning back on the bench as if he had not a care in the world.  
  
"My wish? Oh! My wish, well it won't happen." She lowered her shoulders and leaned back imitating him.  
  
(All I want for Christmas)  
  
Suddenly he sat upright and looked at her. "What do you mean it won't happen?" He began studying her and his beautiful blue eyes intensified on her were beginning to scare her.  
  
"Is there something on me?" she began looking all around her and feeling her face when his gloved hands reached up and stopped her frantic search.  
  
"No there is nothing wrong at all," he paused and then whispered, "especially not with you."  
  
Serena blushed at his words and bowed her head when she heard him clear his throat. She looked up at him and giggled lightly that his hair was still falling into his eyes and his valiant efforts at pushing it from his face were not helping.  
  
"Here." She brushed the stray hair from his forehead and smiled when the action made him blush slightly.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered as she felt his eyes search her own. She had never really paid attention to the myth that eyes were the windows to one's soul, but looking into his eyes she realized it was the truth. There were so many emotions in his eyes, some she could name and others she couldn't. She moved away from him for fear her own eyes would betray her when she heard a clap in the far distance.  
  
"Oh look sweetheart!" a kind old woman tugged on her husband's arm.  
  
"What?" he asked wearily as if he hated shopping.  
  
"They are under the mistletoe!"  
  
Serena and Darien both looked up abruptly causing their heads to bump together. They both mumbled brief apologies as they scanned the area above them for the perpetrator. Finding it hanging on a fake lamp post they hung their heads in defeat.  
  
(Is you)  
  
"Do you remember how we got together Jimmy?" the woman asked him as they walked closer to the blushing pair on the bench.  
  
"Of course I do, mistletoe." He paused and looked at them, "It's the tradition in it that makes it work like magic." He winked rather obviously at Darien who blushed red like a tomato.  
  
"Come on its tradition." The old woman echoed giving Serena a slight nudge.  
  
Serena looked at Darien closely and smiled 'He's nervous too' she thought. She saw him bring his hand to cup her cheek and with the softest of touches he let his lips touch hers. After a few seconds of his lips lightly pressed to hers and with a gentle caress to her silky smooth cheek he withdrew his lips from hers.  
  
Immediately they both turned from each other to afraid to show the true emotions they felt for one another. The couple and the small crowd that had gathered clapped and began to disperse. The woman bent down and whispered into Serena'' ear, "Hang onto him dear, he looks like a good one, besides it's more fun that way!" she winked and then linked arms with her own husband. They strolled off with each other after he gave her a light peck on the lips.  
  
Serena sighed softly and looked to the opposite end of the bench. Where Darien had moments before sat, the seat was vacated. Upon closer inspection she found a solitary penny. Reaching over she picked it up and smiled.  
  
(I don't want a lot for Christmas)  
  
As confusing as there past few encounters had been, she enjoyed them a lot. She let her head collapse to her knees when she heard familiar laughter approaching her. She looked up expectantly to see four familiar figures walking towards her.  
  
"Wow! I've never seen Darien move so fast!" Lita exclaimed with an amused laugh.  
  
"Something seemed to be troubling him, I wonder what happened?" Ami's inquisitive voice asked the group.  
  
"No clue. Hey Sere!" Mina hollered out and waved loudly for all to hear. Mina was often exuberant and energetic in a good way, that was why she and Kevin were a good match. Both of them loved sports and being active in general. Although Mina was often dramatic, her down to earth cheerfulness and even her ditzyness amused everyone.  
  
Ami was the shyest of the group. Being a petite blue haired girl with occasional glasses, Ami was the tiniest and most soft spoken of the bunch. She loved reading and studying which made Greg compliment her in every way. The two of them had been dating since the tenth grade which made it one and a half years now.  
  
Raye who was never outgoing or shy was the hotheaded yet beautiful temple priestess. With her long flowing black tresses and violet eyes made every guy swoon. Swoon they did too for Raye had several guys always chasing her for her gentle nature and beauty, if they only knew what type of fire was with in. One guy, Chad, had been chasing Raye for ages it seemed and lately it appeared that Chad was not the chaser but Raye had taken his place.  
  
Lastly was the tallest of the group Lita. With her emerald eyes, long brunette hair often pulled into a ponytail and gorgeous figure every guy took an interest in her. Lita was wise though, if she disliked one guy's attention she simply threatened to beat them up with her karate skills. Ken had managed to calm Lita's somewhat violent nature when he started dating her.  
  
Serena couldn't help but feel envious of the great boyfriend's her friends had. They deserved them to for they were loyal and trustworthy. She smiled wistfully, if wishes did manage to come true maybe she would soon have one too.  
  
(There is just one thing I need)  
  
After hours of shopping and gossiping with her friends Serena was happy to return to her peaceful house too rest. As she lied down on the couch she noted that the tree had been stocked with all sorts of presents in various shapes and sizes.  
  
Her mother bustled into the room and smiled at Serena's expression at awe of the presents under the tree. "Find it yet?" she asked lightly.  
  
"Find what?" Serena asked as she stifled a yawn.  
  
"I don't know, the thing you wished for the most of all for Christmas." She teased, as Serena's face blushed red. Something interesting had happened for Serena's spirits seemed to brighten rather than dampen.  
  
"Not yet." Serena replied as she let her head fall to the big pillows.  
  
(I don't care about presents)  
  
"Care to describe him?" her mother asked as she sat down on the edge of the couch. Serena sat upright and looked her mother in the face. Her eyes were wide with shock and amazement and continued to widen as her mother laughed.  
  
"I was a young girl too once." She murmured.  
  
"Well the guy I originally wished for well that won't ever happen. Then there is this other guy," she let her words die down, "I'm not sure where I stand with him right now."  
  
"You'll figure it out eventually, that I'm sure. Now go wash up for dinner were having meatloaf and call your brother and father. Okay?" Serena nodded her head and went to do as her mother asked. As soon as Serena left the room she walked to the Christmas tree and placed a package that had arrived earlier underneath it. She smiled and waltzed out of the room humming to herself carols of old.  
  
  
  
After a delicious dinner with her family Serena prepared to go out caroling with her friends. She quickly dressed in blue jeans and a sweater, pulled her hair back into a loose bun at the nape of her neck, applied a light trace of make-up to her face and added earring's to complete the look. Smiling at herself in the mirror she checked her clock, seeing she was early she began to wrap her families presents. At six thirty she carried all her presents' downstairs and placed them underneath the tree.  
  
(Underneath the Christmas tree)  
  
She sat patiently on the couch as she waited for her friends to arrive. She watched as her mother hurried about hanging stockings on the mantle and little decorative flourishes that added to the holiday theme. Sighing softly she flipped on the television to cure her growing boredom.  
  
(I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace)  
  
On the TV lots of cheesy romantic Christmas stories were airing. Scrolling through the channels she settled in too watch the story the young Santa Claus. She chuckled lightly to herself as the animated character flirted with a petite redhead. As soon as he left the redhead became upset for she missed him.  
  
'That's strange.' She thought.  
  
(Santa Claus won't make me happy)  
  
The idea of romance over Christmas time and all the overly romantic ideals during the holidays disgusted her. She turned off the TV and sank back into the couch in mock sulking. Her brother ran into the room exclaiming to her mom what toys he wanted for Christmas.  
  
(With a toy on Christmas Day)  
  
Serena perked up and listened for the one she had bought him. Hearing it after several minutes of his rambling she sank back down into the couch. Smiling lightly to herself she thought of the irony of her situation. Her brother would be completely satisfied with a toy, an innate object while she craved something so different.  
  
At seven o'clock on the dot her friends rang the doorbell. She grabbed her coat and mittens, a scarf and a hat, and raced out the door throwing a cheerful wave to her family. As the group of girls walked down the street gossiping and deciding what songs they should sing for the people. Arriving at a busy street corner they set up in a line and began to sing softly to the passerby's.  
  
After an hour and a half of singing and completing their repertoire of songs the girls decided it was time to call it quits. Mina nodded her head no and the girls all looked at her strangely.  
  
"We forgot one of the old favorites!" she squealed in delight as she tugged on their arms pulling them back.  
  
"Which one?" The other four asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
"All I want for Christmas!" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh." Serena stated letting her heart falter a bit.  
  
(I just want you for my own)  
  
Serena sang along with the girls with out a care in the world. She knew she had messed up some of the words or verses and occasionally had gone off key but she had a good reason too. Her mind was drifting off into space with visions of her crush. The further into space she got though she found her heart kept replacing her crush's image with her enemies.  
  
The song finished and they heard clapping from directly behind them. The girls turned to see four handsome guys applauding their performance. Each guy walked directly to one girl and pulled her into his arms. Serena backed away from the group as she watched them each kiss each other lightly. Even though she was happy for her friend's relationships, it still hurt to be alone at Christmas, at any time.  
  
(More than you could ever know)  
  
Serena bid her friend's farewell and walked down the streets towards her house. The chilly breeze of the December air forced her to pull her coat tighter to her body. She glanced at the starry night sky above her and sighed. She was about to drop her head when a shooting star caught her eye.  
  
The theme from one of her cousin's favorite movies floated into her mind, "When you wish upon a star." She smiled chances at wishing on things certainly seemed to be happening a lot lately. She sighed as she closed her eyes and wished,  
  
(Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you)  
  
The star twinkled brightly in the midnight sky before flickering and falling to the earth. She slowed her pace as she studied all of the houses in her neighborhood decorated for Christmas. As she approached her own house she smiled at the handiwork of her dad and brother.  
  
Her house in the past two hours had been transformed into a magical site. Her once vacant front porch was now adorned with lots of lights. The roof was decked out in icicle lights, the railing with a straight line of white lights, the evergreen bushes and trees sparkled with white lights woven in. She walked up her porch steps and sat down lightly on her mother's favorite seat. It was a wooden love seat that swung freely with the lightest of pushes. She rocked slowly just relaxing in the chilly air. She let her head roll back when she felt a tiny pinprick of cold hit her forehead.  
  
Opening her eyes slowly she smiled and ran out onto the front lawn. Tiny white flakes were dancing in the breeze as they drifted down to the earth. She twirled in her place with out a care in the world as the flakes graced the land. She stuck her tongue out to try and taste the cold snow moments later light flakes melted in her mouth. She smiled and turned to the front door when she heard it open.  
  
"Come on sweetie its time for bed." Her mother called sticking her head out the door.  
  
"Coming mom!" she yelled lightly as she ran towards the steps. She entered the house, removed her outdoor garments, flicked off the lights, and trotted up to her room for a long nap.  
  
As she was getting ready for bed she glanced out of her window and smiled. A thin white blanket of snow was covering the ground. Soon enough she would have her white Christmas. 'That's ironic,' she thought.  
  
(I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow)  
  
That wasn't even my true wish and yet it's already happening. She closed her curtains and crawled underneath her covers. 'Maybe just maybe my wish could come true.' She dismissed the thought as absurd and fell into a light sleep.  
  
  
  
Serena awakened the next morning with a dull ache in her heart. All night long she had been plagued with dreams of a mysterious man with his concealed face. His voice had been softly calling her, begging for her love and promising that he would return. His gentle kiss before fading away into the abyss was her last impression of her mysterious stranger.  
  
After awaking with such sad dreams she dressed slowly and proceeded to the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting on the table for her and she smiled at the note her mom had left.  
  
Rena-gone out shopping for some things-wink-help yourself to dinner for I'll be out. If you don't mind drop your brothers list off at the post office when you go out. I know he has a few last minute things to buy too so take him with you! No fights and no peeking! Have a good day sweetheart! -Mom  
  
Serena frowned, it wasn't as if she didn't like shopping, or her brother to say the least, but when they went shopping together it seemed to take forever. She ate her breakfast in silence when her brother came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Morning sis!" he chirped pouring a bowl of cereal for himself. She handed him a glass for juice and he smiled. "Looks like we get to go shopping!" he smirked as he read the note.  
  
Serena frowned at her brother, "Look let's just not waist all day doing it okay?" she raised her eyebrow and tried giving him a menacing look.  
  
Sammy glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest, "Hmm let me think, uh no!"  
  
"Sammy!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, jeez don't have a cow. Besides I've got some," he cleared his throat then mumbled, "Things to do today with out you."  
  
"Oh really? Like what?" she asked as he sat at the table across from her. Serena smiled when he blushed slightly at her probing questions.  
  
"Uh no one you know, I mean nothing in particular!" he stammered as his cheeks flushed scarlet.  
  
"Alright you're off the hook for now buster but later," she paused, "I want the details." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the dishwasher. Placing her plate in she turned, "I'm going to go take a quick shower, okay?"  
  
Sammy nodded his head as he was reading the comics obviously he hadn't heard a word she said. She shook her head in amusement, 'Even my little brother has somebody,' she thought sadly as she climbed the stairs.  
  
  
  
A shower and a fresh pair of clothes later Serena emerged from her room. She had dressed in her favorite pair of hip-hugger blue jeans and a light pink T-shirt. She suddenly turned back in and grabbed her white zip up sweater. Pulling it onto her body she stared in the mirror.  
  
'I'm pretty enough right?' she thought. Her hair was pulled back in two simple braids that connected at the base of her neck to flow freely. Her face had a light powdering of make-up on and gracing her ears were matching snowflakes. Shaking her head she grabbed a purse and went to wait for her brother.  
  
(I'm just gonna keep on waiting)  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall it had been fifteen minutes, where the heck and what the heck was he doing? She stood up and walked to the base of the stairs.  
  
"Sammy?"  
  
"One sec!" she heard from his bedroom. Obviously his door was closed she thought as she went back to the den and sat down. Moments later her brother came pounding down the stairs dressed in jeans and a nice shirt.  
  
"Wow! Alright, who is she?" Serena asked as she studied his for once dressed up appearance.  
  
"Mika." He replied in a light whisper.  
  
"That's nice. Did you get her anything for Christmas yet?" she asked gently aware that her fourteen-year-old brother really seemed to like this girl. He shook his head and she smiled, "Then we can get something for her today."  
  
"Great cause then I can give it to her this afternoon when I go over to her house for her Christmas party!" he cheered slightly and did little dance.  
  
"Wait one second! We need to shop then, let's go!" They both grabbed their coats and walked onto the porch. Serena locked the door and then looked up. She gasped as she stared at the tiny bough of mistletoe hanging from the edge of the door.  
  
(Underneath the mistletoe)  
  
"Gotta give her credit for trying." She whispered to herself as she pocketed the keys.  
  
The walk to the bus stop was uneventful spare the snowball her brother had thrown at her back. She had promptly thrown one right back at him and smiled as he shook his head to get the white flakes out.  
  
Once seated on the bus Sammy opened up more about Mika. Serena smiled and listened carefully to her brother's detailed description of the girl. The more he talked the more excited he became and she was happy he had his first crush. At their stop they got off the bus and walked by the post office.  
  
(I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick)  
  
Looking through the windows Serena could see the children lined up to put their letter in Santa's mailbox. She grinned ruefully, how nice it was to be young and gullible. She pulled her brother along as they window shopped the crowded streets. Occasionally her brother would duck into one shop and emerge with a new package.  
  
Serena herself had been keeping an eye out for that one magical gift that eluded her. Although she was unsure of whom she was purchasing for or what she was even looking for she knew she would find eventually, well she hoped anyway. Finally she saw a quaint little store and she entered the store not knowing her reason for entering.  
  
As she walked around the tiny room she kept her eyes peeled for the special item that was calling her. As she reached the last display case in the very back corner of the room she saw it. It was a tiny star shaped pocket watch with a little crack in the glass.  
  
"Can I help you find something miss?" a mysterious feminine voice whispered.  
  
"Uh yes, that pocket watch. May I see it please?" she looked at the tall woman with dark green hair and ruby red eyes. Her elegant figure was accented nicely in her light purple business suit.  
  
"Certainly. It's a fine choice for a fine young man."  
  
"Oh! Believe me it's not for someone special yet, it's just so pretty!" The mysterious woman handed her the watch that Serena noticed was on a delicate worn-gold chain. The watch face itself was a dark midnight blue with a whitish silver moon hanging in the shadow of a palace. She flipped it over to study the back and smiled at the engraving of the rose. It was simply perfect, but for who?  
  
"How much is it?" Serena asked as she looked around the store for the woman. The woman was carefully placing little knick-knacks on display case shelves.  
  
"Oh that watch is quite old, quite old indeed," she paused, "It's worth a lot but it is also cracked and a little worn. How about fifty?" she asked her eyes glimmering with hope and promise.  
  
Serena's face fell, she knew that she didn't have that much money left after buying her friends and families gifts. "I'm sorry no sale then." She walked to the woman and handed her the watch back.  
  
"Wait just a minute young lady. Notice the sign?"  
  
Serena looked up at the sign above the cash register, "The Sands of Time?" she whispered slowly.  
  
"No," the woman smiled, "The one below it."  
  
"Oh! We love bargaining as much as you do. Really?" she turned and faced the woman.  
  
The tan-skinned woman smiled slightly. "Of course! Now what's a better price for you?"  
  
Serena opened her purse and counted her money, thirty-two dollars and fifty- eight cents. It wasn't nearly as much as she knew she would need or that would even be fare to pay the lady. "It wouldn't be nice for me to pay you what I have because its not much." She wiped a light tear from her eye before it could fall.  
  
"Now your idea of too little might be different than mine. What do you have?"  
  
"Thirty-two dollars and some change for the bus later." Serena mumbled refusing to look at the smiling woman.  
  
"Hmm, how about we say thirty even and I'll throw in a velvet pouch for free?"  
  
"But then you loose money!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, just go find that somebody to give it too. Now do we have a deal?"  
  
Serena couldn't believe her luck and she quickly paid the lady for the pocket watch and case. "Thank you so much! I promise to shop here often and to tell everyone I know about this place! My name is Serena by the way." She offered a shy hand.  
  
"Setsuna. It was a pleasure doing business with you Serena." She shook her offered hand with a smile.  
  
"Thanks a lot and I have to go find my brother." She threw a quick wave over her shoulder and walked out of the shop.  
  
"Sets, did she get it?" a voice called from the back room.  
  
"But of course Mirrichu. Can you call Haruka, its time to pack up and get out!" Setsuna smiled as her friends entered the room, both smiling and carrying boxes.  
  
"Our job is done here." Setsuna whispered as she snapped her fingers and the shop disappeared.  
  
Serena was waiting patiently for her brother on the bench when she saw her archenemy walking down the opposite side of the street his head low. Well maybe he wasn't her enemy anymore after their last few encounters. She smiled to herself when she remembered his lips on hers for that brief second. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling when she felt something wet pelt her on the back of her jacket. Standing up Serena tried to wipe the snow from her jacket but to no avail she missed by a mile.  
  
"Sammy I'm so gonna kill you!"  
  
"Whose Sammy?" a voice asked as his hands carefully brushed away the snow.  
  
Serena turned and found herself face to face with Darien. She blushed slowly as she noticed his hands were still around her waist. Seeing her distress he turned her back around so he could finish the job.  
  
Serena couldn't help but smile at his gentle antics. Sometimes he could be so sweet and then other times he could rival Lucifer himself. "He's my brother." She muttered looking to make sure no one she knew was around. Suddenly she felt his warm hand on her neck to keep her from moving and one of his hands was running through her hair pulling out every last bit and piece of snow.  
  
"That should about cover it." Darien stated as he stood up to his full height and walked around to face her.  
  
Serena smiled as she noticed he was a tiny bit red but it could be from the cold. "Thanks." She whispered as she looked into his stormy blue eyes.  
  
"Anytime." He replied without thinking. Serena's smile grew wider as she noticed his ears were light pink and his cheeks gained a little more color.  
  
"Oh," Serena paused and then looked at the small bag in her hand, "so what are you doing for Christmas?"  
  
She immediately flinched when she saw his smile turn to a frown. "Is it something I said?" she asked carefully.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing yet." He lamely finished.  
  
Serena knew something fishy was up but she didn't press the matter. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"What? Sammy!"  
  
He smiled at her before looking at the tall man beside his sister. "Who are you?" he growled.  
  
"Sammy! Be polite!" Serena hissed at him giving him a light bop on the shoulder.  
  
"Fine." He muttered under his breath. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Sammy Tsukino her young brother." He forged and offered his hand as if he was a gentleman.  
  
Serena sighed and looked at Darien who was grinning slightly. Offering his hand to Sammy Darien spoke in a British accent, "You are correct sir. I have not yet had the honor of your acquaintance. My name is Darien Shields."  
  
Serena couldn't help but burst out laughing at his crazy antics or her brother's startled features. "Lighten up Sammy!" she whispered as they began walking down the streets as a trio.  
  
"Hey look Santa's workshop! Can we please go in sis! Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top?" Sammy suddenly begged as they walked by the center attraction of town, Santa's village.  
  
"Aren't you a little old for that?" Darien asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
Sammy glared at him, "It's tradition and mom hasn't had time to take me this year please Serena."  
  
Serena frowned and looked at her watch, it was getting quite late in the afternoon and she had to get Sammy home to wrap Mika's present, get him to Mika's, and prepare dinner. Taking the bus would simply take too long.  
  
"I'm sorry Sammy we just don't have time because we have to catch the bus."  
  
"Just for a few minutes!" he pleaded and gave her the famous puppy-dog look.  
  
"Serena, can give you a ride home if you need. Then you can stop and see the village." Darien supplied looking at Sammy with a smile.  
  
Sammy jumped at the offer, "See we won't be late! Please with sugar and all the sweet stuff in the world on top!"  
  
"Who is sweet?" she asked smiling.  
  
"You are." Darien whispered into her ear as he lead Sammy and her into the village.  
  
Serena blushed crimson as his words echoed in her mind, 'Could he?' she thought as he linked arms with her.  
  
They walked in silence and Serena felt herself growing tired as Sammy ran down to visit the animals. She saw a vacant bench and sat down. Darien sat slowly beside her.  
  
"You know I've never been here before." He whispered as he looked about the magical winter wonderland.  
  
"Really? My family does it every year, well we've been busy this year. I thought every family comes through here, why didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't have a family to go through here with." He whispered as he let his head fell to the ground and he refused to meet her eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I never knew. Do you mind if I ask what happened?" she asked softly touching his arm. Seeing he didn't immediately reply and he made no movement she rested her head on his shoulder. Sitting beside him she felt so at peace with herself and she could tell although he was nervous he was starting to relax. She closed her eyes and waited for him to speak.  
  
(I won't even stay awake)  
  
The next thing she knew his arm was about her pulling her close. "There was an accident when I was really young. I survived and my parents didn't. Since then well I haven't celebrated many holidays, never had anyone to celebrate with." He finished quietly.  
  
Serena threw her arms around his neck, "You're so strong! I know I would be a wreck with out my family. Why don't you celebrate with my family and I?" she asked suddenly aware of the strange looks she was receiving.  
  
"Nope, this year I have plans sort of." He smiled, "Thanks for the offer though." He offered her a hand and she took it gratefully. They walked through the village when Sammy ran up.  
  
(Hear those magic reindeer click)  
  
"The Reindeer were so cool Serena! Oh and Rena we got to go!"  
  
Serena glanced at her watch, "Yikes we do!" They hurriedly left the place when Serena turned to Darien. "Are you sure you don't mind giving us a ride?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Anything for a damsel in distress." He boasted and then felt a light poke in his side. He looked down at Sammy and smiled, "And her brother slash guardian." Sammy smiled at the title. The guy was funny in a strange way, nice and kind, but from everything he'd seen, he really liked his sister. So far that was okay with him especially when he saw his car.  
  
"Is that your car?" Sammy asked incredulously.  
  
Darien nodded proudly as he opened the trunk and let Serena and Sammy store their belongings. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for Serena. He offered her a hand and she graciously took it.  
  
"My lady your coach awaits you." Serena sat down in the nice car and giggled as Sammy checked out the interior. Serena couldn't help but smile as she watched Darien close the trunk and climb into the driver's seat.  
  
"Where too?" he asked pulling the car out of the parking space.  
  
Sammy gave him their address and began asking Darien all sorts of questions about the car. Serena tuned it out for cars were not her specialty, she looked outside at the white covered ground. All too soon the ride was over and everyone was climbing out of the car.  
  
"Thank you for the ride Darien." Sammy said as he ran into the house with his packages. He came back out to make sure Serena didn't stay out there too long with this guy but what he saw made his heart sing. Darien was walking Serena to the door carrying her single package in one hand and the other hand laced with his sisters. She looked so happy and relaxed he smiled. Shutting the door and turning the lock he figured it would do her some good for some fresh air.  
  
  
  
Serena walked up the pathway to her front door completely forgetting the previous perpetrator she had discovered. She smiled in the fact that Sammy was sociable to Darien and Darien had been nice to her younger brother. He was so gentle at times and cold at others, then again he had a good reason to be.  
  
She went to open the front door and found it was locked. Serena silently cursed and looked at Darien. "My little bro," she paused and then yelled, "Obviously does not want his present because he locked the door!"  
  
Serena was ranting on and on when she began pounding on the door. Suddenly she felt Darien's smooth hand turning her to face him. "What?" she never finished for his lips were lightly pressing against hers. Moments too short for each of them he pulled away.  
  
"Uh that was for?" she asked looking at him as he blushed. He pointed upward and she slapped her forehead in her own stupidity. "Right. She's good alright." She whispered as she suddenly heard the lock click.  
  
She turned to face Darien and noticed he had backed away from her, "I'm sorry its just tradition." He finished as he looked at his feet. "I'll see you around Serena, Merry Christmas." He threw a wave over his shoulder and then walked off the porch and ran to his car.  
  
('Cause I just want you here tonight holding onto me so tight)  
  
Serena watched in silence as his car pulled out of the driveway. She watched his car till it had turned the corner and vanished from her sight. She lightly touched her lips that were still tingling from his kiss. Turning her back to the site she opened the door and entered her house, she had lots to think about.  
  
(What more can I do, baby all I want for Christmas is you)  
  
For Serena the next day went by in a blur for her thoughts were focused elsewhere, more importantly on someone. Could he possibly feel for her, or was it truly just tradition like he said? Her head began to ache and she honestly believed she was thinking too much.  
  
Around three in the afternoon she prepared to go over to Raye's for a short little party. Although it was Christmas Eve the girls had convinced their parents to let them get together. That's where she was headed as she walked along the snowy sidewalks. Walking in the afternoon Serena was pleasantly surprised when she noticed that all the houses already had their holiday lights on.  
  
(All the lights are shining so brightly everywhere)  
  
As she walked past the park she smiled as children were laughing as they whizzed down the hill on their sleds. Their parents were sipping coffee as they watched their children. Serena found their laughter to be infectious and soon she was happily smiling too.  
  
(And the sound of children's laughter fills the air)  
  
She arrived at the temple a few minutes late and found that everyone was already there. Raye, Ami, Mina, and Lita were each in the arms of their boyfriends. She smiled and looked around for anyone available to talk to and only found comfort in the silence. She sat by the window reflecting on her thoughts and her actions over the past few days. She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Rena Merry Christmas!" Mina exclaimed as she enveloped her in a huge hug.  
  
"Mina, must breathe! Please breathing room needed to live!" Serena gasped as Mina squeezed her tight.  
  
"Oops sorry!" she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "This is for you!" She presented Serena with a package decorated with a large golden bow.  
  
"Thanks! This one is for you!" Serena in turn handed Mina a large tube shaped package.  
  
Both girls tore into their presents Mina was done first and squealed out loud as she unraveled a signed picture of her latest heartthrob. Serena pulled out a beautiful jewelry set with little stars and moons. The earrings were interchangeable as was the charms on the necklace and bracelet.  
  
"Thanks Mina!" she hugged Mina lightly and turned to Raye and Lita. "Now since you both said you needed this I want you to open yours at the same time." She handed Lita a present wrapped in forest green paper and Raye a red one with a large red bow.  
  
The girls each handed Serena a package. Raye and Lita both attacked their presents with such a force that their boyfriends winced. At the same time they pulled out body gels and creams with a loofa in their favorite color.  
  
Serena handed Ami her present and smiled when Ami's eyes lit up and she tossed a small blue package Serena's way. Serena caught it in midair and Ami smiled before ripping off the paper. When she pulled out the latest computer program she smiled and gave Serena a quick hug.  
  
"Thank you so much! Now I believe you have some of your own presents to open." She chided gently and pushed the three unwrapped boxes towards her.  
  
"I think your right." She carefully opened Ami's present and smiled when it was a mix CD of all her favorite songs. Turning to Ami she gave her a quick hug before opening Lita's. Lita had given Serena an apron and potholders with the promise of cooking lesson. Serena jumped for joy and gave her a quick hug. Finally she opened Raye's present, it was a beautiful light pink sweater with sparkles in the thread. She quickly hugged Raye and thanked each of her friends.  
  
After one gigantic group hug Serena said she had to go home. In truth she didn't want to be around when her friends were cuddling and giving presents to their boyfriends. She collected her belongings, waved a quick good bye and headed to her own house. As Serena walked down the sidewalk she listened to the caroler's on the corner. Smiling at her own memories of caroling with her friend's days before she hummed along.  
  
(And everyone is singing, I hear those sleigh bells ringing)  
  
As she walked by the park again she saw two white horses pulling a sleigh filled with people of all ages in the snow. At every step they took the bells on their harnesses ringed with crystal clarity. She smiled remembering how her good friend Molly was going to go on with her boyfriend. Sighing she continued on her journey after stopping a moment, every time she thought of someone she remembered they had someone special to share the holidays with. Then here she was, all alone just as the year before and probably every year in the future.  
  
  
  
After a peaceful dinner with her family and a family game of monopoly over glasses of eggnog and hot chocolate Serena decided it was time to go to bed. She bid her parents good night with a kiss on each of their cheeks and she walked up the stairs. Passing by her brother's door she smiled, he was tucked in and was squeezed his eyes shut while waiting for sleep. Serena knocked softly then entered; she sat on his bed.  
  
"Hey." She whispered softly while she ran her fingers through his light brown hair.  
  
"Quit it Mika likes my hair like this."  
  
"Oh really? Well sorry then." She stopped and put her hands in her lap. She looked at her brother who had gone back to closing his eyes. "You know," she whispered softly, "It's easier to fall asleep when you're not trying so hard."  
  
"Really?" he shot up and looked at her with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Serena giggled a bit and then pushed him back onto the bed. "Yup, I used to do the same thing when I was younger." She got up off the bed and walked around the room looking for one item in particular. "Here, music always helped me fall asleep." She handed him the Discman and pulled the covers up tight around his neck.  
  
"Thanks now get out of here meatball head, I can't fall asleep with you babbling can I?"  
  
"Jeez, good night Sammy." She walked out of the room when she heard him call out loudly.  
  
"Just kidding! Good night!" she entered her own room and prepared for bed.  
  
(Santa won't you bring me the one I really need, won't you please bring my baby to me)  
  
Slipping into her nightgown and letting her hair down Serena looked out her window at the white ground below. Shivering slightly she pulled her nightgown closer to her body. She glanced upward at the sky smiling at the beautiful moon and the twinkling lights. She whispered softly to the air, "Please grant my wish!"  
  
She walked to her bed and crawled under the warm comforter. Slipping deeper into the bed she wondered if her mother's words would come true. If they do then maybe I can get my wish too. She closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her.  
  
  
  
Waking up the next morning she heard her brother racing down the stairs and her parents cursing slightly. She smiled, just like last year. She grabbed her bathrobe and slippers and headed downstairs.  
  
(Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas)  
  
She looked out the window and smiled, over night a full foot of snow had fallen. The outside world looked like a snow globe for everything was covered in white powder. Sighing wistfully she turned to look at he mother who was hiding one present.  
  
"Ready to open the presents?" her father asked as he settled on the couch with a large glass of coffee. Serena nodded politely and carefully grabbed a seat on the love seat. Smiling wryly, 'a love seat and no one to share it with,' she mused.  
  
"Here Serena!" her brother tossed her a package. She caught it with unusual grace and put in her lap. Waiting for each of her family members to get one she looked for the present her mother had hidden.  
  
'I wonder where it went.' She thought but made no move to ask.  
  
(This is all I'm asking for)  
  
After opening all the presents and going through their stockings Serena noticed the present her mother had hidden was still unopened. Seeing it was around noon she excused herself to go change into real clothes. Taking a quick shower in the bathroom, Serena prepared herself for the small family dinner later.  
  
She entered her room and gasped as she saw the tiny package sitting on her pillow. She walked to the present and sat on the bed. Picking it up with delicate and trembling hands she searched for a card or note. There was none to be found. She carefully unwrapped the present and pulled out a small jewelry box. Serena dropped the beautiful paper to her bedroom floor and studied the box. She carefully opened the box and gasped at the tiny present inside.  
  
Inside the box was a shiny copper penny where normal jewelry would have been. Pulling out the penny she realized there was a tiny note folded and tucked into the lid of the box. With trembling fingers she pulled the note out.  
  
'Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you.'  
  
She dropped the box in surprise before smiling her wish had come true, now her only problem was finding him. She clutched the penny and note to her chest and ran to her door. Tearing the door open she was surprised to see no one there.  
  
(Standing right outside my door, oh I just want him for my own)  
  
She closed the door and sat back on her bed. Christmas truly was a magical time she mused as she let her body flop down. Closing her eyes to savor the feeling of his lips upon hers those two magical times and his boyish image she was startled to hear a knock on her door.  
  
"Just a minute." Serena called sitting up and placing the box on her nightstand. She smoothed down her skirt and prepared to jump into his arms. She opened the door with a bright smile and was about to jump when she noticed that her mother was grinning at her coyly.  
  
"Hi?" Serena asked as she looked at her mother. Her mother said no word as she handed Serena a hat, gloves, scarf, and jacket.  
  
"I expect both of you back here for dinner." Serena's mother smiled at her daughter's stupefied expression. "What are you wasting time for? Go to him!" she pushed Serena towards the stairs when her she noticed her daughter's body stiffened.  
  
"I need the penny!" she breathed as she raced to her room. Grabbing it off her nightstand Serena ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.  
  
(Oh I just want him for my own, more than you could ever know)  
  
As she raced down the streets to the fountain where she had first received the penny, all she could think of was him. She jumped for joy and skidded around the corner when she reached the shopping district. She carefully searched every bench for his figure and sighed when she found none. Reaching the final bench she gasped as she caught sight of a beautiful red rose with a card underneath it.  
  
With trembling hands she picked the rose up and inhaled it's sweet scent. Sitting on the bench she opened the envelope and pulled out the card. Reading with anxious eyes, Serena nearly jumped for joy when she read the words on the near blank sheet of paper.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
She kept reading the words over and over, like a mantra in her head. She closed her eyes and tested the words on her lips.  
  
"I love you." She sighed in complete happiness as she opened her eyes.  
  
Gasping in shock she looked at Darien who was kneeling in the snow before her. "I see you found my card." He whispered slyly as he grabbed her hands in his own.  
  
"How long have you been out here?" Serena asked concerned noting his shivering form, the red cheeks and his deadly cold hands. She wrapped her hands around his in an effort to warm them up.  
  
"Long enough." He replied simply avoiding her question.  
  
"But I thought you had plans." She whispered gazing into his eyes.  
  
"You," he paused and gently took one hand to cup her cheek, "were my plan."  
  
Serena's insides turned giddy at his words. She began to blush and she covered her cheeks with her hands to hide it.  
  
"Stop that, you're beautiful when you blush." He whispered as he pulled her hands from her face.  
  
"How did you know what my wish was?" Serena asked as she pulled him from his kneeling position to sit on the bench.  
  
"I wished for the same thing." He replied truthfully wrapping an arm around her form.  
  
"Oh." Serena replied as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
(Make my wish come true, Baby all I want for Christmas is you)  
  
"Now," he paused, stood up and pulled her to stand beside him, "Make my wish come true Sere, because all I want for Christmas is you."  
  
Before Serena could reply his lips were pressed to her own in the softest of touches. Serena wrapped her hands around his neck and she felt him pull her closer as his arms encircled her waist. Serena let her fingers run through his silky black hair and gasped in shock as her little action effected him. He immediately pulled her to him so she was pressed entirely against him and his lips began to ravage her own.  
  
Gasping slightly as she felt him kiss the corner of her lips, her rosy cheeks, her forehead, her ear, and finally her nose before returning with more passion than before to her lips. Serena pressed back in instinct as his kiss shattered and thoughts from her head. She felt her body go weak as his tongue lightly ran over lips in eagerness. Opening her mouth she savored the feeling of his fiery kisses.  
  
Serena smiled slightly as his hands explored her back and she lost all sense of time and place as Darien kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him for support and to pull herself closer to him. She felt his hands come and tilt her chin up for further access to her mouth. This had to be heaven she thought as a gentle snow began to fall around them, granted it was the last thought she had.  
  
"I love you Serena."  
  
"And I love you Darien." Serena replied pressing her lips against his.  
  
She had gotten her wish after all and he had gotten his. Somehow she didn't think the holidays would ever be lonely again.  
  
  
  
  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true...  
  
All I want for Christmas  
  
Is you...  
  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
There is just one thing I need  
  
I don't care about presents  
  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
  
There upon the fireplace  
  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
  
With a toy on Christmas day  
  
I just want you for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
  
You baby  
  
I won't ask for much this Christmas  
  
I won't even wish for snow  
  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
  
Underneath the mistletoe  
  
I won't make a list and send it  
  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
  
I won't even stay awake to  
  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
  
Holding on to me so tight  
  
What more can I do  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
  
You...  
  
All the lights are shining  
  
So brightly everywhere  
  
And the sound of children's  
  
Laughter fills the air  
  
And everyone is singing  
  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
  
won't you please bring my baby to me...  
  
Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
  
This is all I'm asking for  
  
I just want to see my baby  
  
Standing right outside my door  
  
Oh I just want him for my own  
  
More than you could ever know  
  
Make my wish come true  
  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
  
You...  
  
All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)  
  
I wrote this story over the holiday period after I heard this song. Sailor Moon does not belong to me, the idea of Christmas or any other holiday does not belong to me, and the song "All I Want for Christmas is You" belongs to Mariah Carey. Hope you enjoyed and have a happy holiday!  
  
Frozen Fire 


End file.
